A Crazy YuYu Fic
by Hyper Love
Summary: Wow, Ok, yeah. Lol. This ish teh crazyness. Lol...I basically describe it on the ficceh..sooo...Here we Go! Vrrrosh!
1. The beginning Muwhahahaha

Pooof! Hello everybody it is I...someone! ..Named Hinageshi...hehe...Here ish my pointless ficcy that makes no sense…soooooooooooooo….I don't own any YYH or other anime charas in here…. Cuz YYH ish owned by the great -Bum bum buuuuuuuuuum- Yoshihiro Togashi! Doo do doooo.. Aaand I just took the movie name Hinageshi….hehe…' Ok...this is just for humor...so uhh, poof? Yush I like saying Pooph/Poof…hehe ok…well don't ask how in the world I got the ideas…. I've been reading a lot of fics ever since I quit Gaia...don't miss it either - - More to the point….wait….what? Uhhhhh………………………………………………………………………-Pooph?-

Kuwabara: -Is running around in circles like the true fool he is.-

Yusuke: I will not ask, I will not ask, I'm gonna ask…ok…Kuwabara….What the hell are you doing?

Kurama: You had to ask

Kuwabara: -Stops and stares blankly at Yusuke. - Hi

Yusuke: You've been saying 'Hi' to me all day, and I've said Hi back, now I don't think I'll be going anywhere soon, unless…

Kuwabara: Whatems?

Kurama: What...ems?

Hiei: So he does have his own language, just like Meimei!

Kuwabara: Soooooooo, you're point?

Yusuke: -.-'Why were you just running around in circles, and why were screaming like a helpless little girl?

Hiei: Don't answer the second one; I really don't want to know...

Kurama: Answer the first question

Kuwabara: Uh, I wasn't, all of yall were hallucinating!

Kurama: Sure…

Yusuke: - -+ I'll be right back….and when I come back… I hope Kuwabara is still in one piece……..Hiei…..

Hiei: What……………………………………Hey, wait a minuet... you just said that you weren't going anywhere anytime soon -.-

Yusuke: Oh yeah, oh well…That's not gonna stop me.

Kurama: Ok...

Kuwabara: Huh?

Yusuke has left the building…dum dum duuum...aaand Meimei poofs her little weirdo self in-

Meimei: I heard what you said earlier, Hiei

Hiei: Ok

Kurama: Why are you here?

Hiei: ……..Take him

Meimei: What? Who?

Hiei: Him... –Points to Kuwabara staring amazingly at his hands...just like "Whoa…."-

Meimei: Why…?

Kurama: So, you can kill him?

Hiei: Hey! I wanted to do that….

Meimei: Haha!

Kuwabara: Hey! It's her…that lady

Hiei: Yeah...wait…it's a girl?

Meimei: -Is annoyed… ((Duh))-

Kurama: Really? One thing I never knew

Meimei: Oh shut up

Kuwabara: -Pokes Meimei in the eye with a spork-

Plauge and Kiyone break down the front door, and death glare Kuwabara-

Both: THAT'S OUR JOB!

Plauge: -Whacks Kuwabara upside the head with a wet noodle-

Meimei: -Giggles stupidly-

Kiyone: -Beats Meimei with a fishy-

Kurama: -Watching TV- Cha cha cha! Charmin!

All but Kurama: O-o

Hiei: I don't know you

Meimei: Ok, that's something I'd expect Kuwabara to do

Hiei: Something I'd expect you to do, kitty…

Kiyone and Plauge: -Watching TV with Kurama- Glen, Glen, Glen, Glen, Gleeennn.. Glen's the man going to work, got his tie, got ambition. He knows one day he just might become, supervisor. Roy! Roy Roy Roy! Roy Roy Roooy!

Meimei: Ok…

Ok, well that's Ch1 I guess……Just to let ya know Plauge ish one of my bestestest friends… so is Meimei… but Plauge's not _that_ stupid. Listen to what she did once… Ok Meimei climbed through her window to get the keys to unlock her door, climbed back out the window, and opened the door. That says something. Kiyone ish just one of my other charas that I use. So…..oh well...i'll write more… -Poof-


	2. WoOo WeirdDon't you think?

Hewo again here is more of the pointless ficcy.. buh duh da dum

Ok well it's obvious that I don't own YYH.. -.- Oh well on with the fic…

Kurama: -Watching TV- Cha cha cha! Charmin!

All but Kurama: O-o

Hiei: I don't know you

Meimei: Ok, that's something I'd expect Kuwabara to do

Hiei: Something I'd expect you to do, kitty…

Kiyone and Plauge: -Watching TV with Kurama- Glen, Glen, Glen, Glen, Gleeennn.. Glen's the man going to work, got his tie, got ambition. He knows one day he just might become, supervisor. Roy! Roy Roy Roy! Roy Roy Roooy!

Meimei: Ok…

Much later---

Yusuke has entered the building. Ding dong--

Yusuke: Hey guys..hey what is she doing here?

Hiei: I wish I had known..but she just poofed here..and now Plauge and Kiyone are here

Kurama: Yup

Meimei: -.-

Plauge: -Head pops out- I smell it………….pocky..where

Yusuke: In the bag…

Plauge: YAY –Tackles Yusuke, and digs the pocky out of the brown, paper bag- Muwhahaahhahahaaa mine all mine 

Meimei: -Crys-

Plauge: Get your own! Pansy

Meimei: -Goes Chibi-Chibi Meimei ((She made that up -.-))

CCMeimei: -Tugs on Yusuke's pant legs- Make the mean lady share!

Yusuke: Why?

CCMeimei: -Crys-

Kiyone: I KNOW! – Locks ChibiMeimei up in a sound proof jar with a cardinal-

Kurama: Why a cardinal?

Yusuke: Why not something that could eat her?

Kiyone: Watch…

Meimei is in the jar….crying more, which is seriously filling up the jar with her tears. About half of the jar is full, and Meimei is floating at the top, gasping for air. The cardinal is just flying at the tp, pecking her head before they both drown.-

Kurama: Oh, I see…

Hiei: O-kay…

Kiyone: - -+ Oh well, next time I lock her up with you, Hiei

Hiei: ……

Kiyone: That means you can kill her, stupid

Kurama: Or, you could lock up Meimei and Kuwabara.

Hiei: Yeah, but they have to much in common…

Kiyone: Let me think, they both can't say the alphabet, or count.

Kurama: Neither of them could spell Incompetent.

Kuwabara: What's that suppose to mean?

Hiei: What does it sound like?

Kuwabara: An insult!

Hiei: Yes….

Kuwabara: But Kurama wouldn't call me anything bad, he's the nice one!

Yusuke: True, but in this case, Kurama's mocking you.

Kuwabara: How odd…and so not like Kurama…

Meimei is now drowning, and beating the jar with her last bit of strength-

Plauge: Isn't she dead yet?

Hiei: -.- She should be

Kiyone: I got an idea…-Breaks the jar open, saving Meimei by a few seconds-

Meimei: -Cough cough coughnessems-

Hiei: I hope your idea is good…

Kiyone: Sure is.. -Evil smirk-

Plauge: -Eviler smirk-

Kiyone: -Evilerest smirk-

Plauge: -Evilerestems smirk-

Kurama: o.o

Ok end of ch2…I got an Idea for Ch3 from when I was torturing Meimei from whenI was talking to InuYasha…so ok well byes


	3. Erm yeah that's coolXDD Clowns

Poof the start of Ch 3… Soooooooo Uhhhhh ok? ' If your Meimei and your about to read this..then I might take pity on you……ooor I can laugh at your misery.. hehehe

Kiyone: I got an idea…-Breaks the jar open, saving Meimei by a few seconds-

Meimei: -Cough cough coughnessems-

Hiei: I hope your idea is good…

Kiyone: Sure is.. -Evil smirk-

Plauge: -Eviler smirk-

Kiyone: -Evilerest smirk-

Plauge: -Evilerestems smirk-

Kurama: o.o

Meimei: Uhhhhh….why are the two of you smirking?

Kiyone: Because…we can

Plauge: Yeah! See -Smirk- -Smirk- -Smirk-

Meimei: O.o

Kiyone: -Gets fireworks-

Meimei: Yay! we get to pop fireworks!

Plauge: -Gets flour-

Meimei: Are we baking cookies?

Hiei: -.-

Meimei: I'll get the chocolate chips!

Hiei: ….What are we doing?

Kiyone: Follow on us here…we have plans

Yusuke: That's good to know

Kiyone: -Throws flour on everyone but Meimei and Kuwabaka- She HATES ghosts

Kurama: Oh I see

Plauge: Doesn't she hate clowns too?

Kiyone: Yup:: Dresses Kurama and Hiei up like ghost clowns:

Hiei: -.-+

Kurama: Great…

Plauge: Here she comes! Hide

Everyone hides but Kuwabaka…then Meimei walks in-

Meimei: Hello? Plauge? Kiyone? Anyone?

Kurama and Hiei pop out and attack Meimei with pies, water flowers, and then they throw the evil clown shoes at her-

Meimei: C-C-CLOWNS! HELP!

Plauge, Kiyone and Yusuke start to make a ghost moaning noise-

Meimei: OO HELP ME SOMEONE!

Plauge calls Meimei on her cell-

Meimei: -Answers phone- Hello?

Plauge: -Breathing loudly-

Meimei: Hellooooo?

Plauge: -Screams, then hangs up-

Meimei: O-kay..creepy much

Plauge: -Calls Meimei back on her cell phone-

Meimei: -Her phone rings, then she answers it.- Hihi!

Plauge: -Screams, the hangs up.-

Meimei: This is waaay too freaky…hey where did the clowns go?

Hiei: -Pops up behind Meimei.- Boo -Throws pie at her-

Meimei: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Clowns!-Hides in her dark corner-

Kiyone: -Pokes Meimei- MUWHAHAHAHA

Meimei: -Dies-

Plauge: Well that was intresting…

Yusuke: -Shoves a firecracker into Meimei's mouth, then it explodes, and Meimei explodes as well.-

Hiei: …….Hmm….. So, was this how you two planned it?

Plauge: Yes! I think

Kiyone: I'd say so

Kurama: So now what

Plauge: DDR! -A ddr pad, and screen poof in, then she begins to play-

Kiyone: I'll watch

Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei: -agree-.

Kuwabara: -Pops his head in- BANANA LADY!

Plauge: -Freezes- WHAT

Hiei: O-o again?

Kurama: -Pulls rose out of his hair, but its stuck, then he starts sneezing-

Kiyone: O-o nani?

Hiei: -Gets a camera-

Yusuke:-Gets a video camera, and a cell phone ((the kind that take pics/movies-

Kurama: -Skin is pale, and the rose is still stuck-

Kiyone: O.o Kurama? You ok?

Kurama: I dunno, but I feel like Kuwabara right now - -

Kuwabara: What's that mean!

Hiei: Here we go again..ok Well….what does it sound like?

Kuwabara: Kuramas insulting me………………………..

Hiei: Wow, you got it

Kuwabara: Oh

Banana lady pops in-

Banana: MUWHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA FEAR MY BANANAENESS!

Hiei: 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 1……

Haku pops in and tackles the Banana lady-

((Haku is my rp adopted son, he's wolf, and only 10-

Banana: Uhhhhh -Dies-

Haku: Hehehe

Plauge: ….

Banana: -Spawns back to life-

Haku: - - -Pokes it with a stick-

Hiei: O-kay

Yusuke: -Thinks-

Kayko, Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru come in-

Kayko: YUSUKE!

Shizuru: KAZUMA!

Kiyone: Haha

Yusuke: TAKE HIM! -Points to Kurama-

Botan: -Looks at him- What's wrong with you

Kurama: 1, I have a rose stuck in my hair, and 2 I think…………….i'm allergic to roses

Bum bum bum! Ok well 3 ish over…. Odd…well it gets odder! As I'm making all this up by going by yyh whatifs….. Ok well I will write more! Laters


	4. XD Laughing

Hinageshi: Poof! Hi and now you're reading Ch. 4 of the really pointless ficcy with no meaning he he Ok well I hope yall enjoy this one…so here is ish.

Kayko, Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru come in-

Kayko: YUSUKE!

Shizuru: KAZUMA!

Kiyone: Haha

Yusuke: TAKE HIM! -Points to Kurama-

Botan: -Looks at him- what's wrong with you

Kurama: 1, I have a rose stuck in my hair, and 2 I think…………….I'm allergic to roses now

Everyone but Kurama: OO

Hiei: How…ironic, weird, Meimei weird……damn

Botan: But how?

Kurama: I have no idea

Plauge: O.o

Kiyone: How will you fight?

Yusuke: Yeah

Kiyone: You're gonna have to melee…..or find a new common plant to use

Hiei: Yea...like -Holds up daisy..then it turns black- oops

Kiyone: - -+

Kurama: TT Thank for your deepest concern, Hiei

Hiei: Anytime…

Shizuru: Well this is weird

Yukina: Indeed

Kuwabara: YUKINA-CHAN! -Runs up to her-

Yukina: Hello Kazuma

Plauge: Kuwabara ish a pansy

Kuwabara: TT you're so lucky that my code goes against hitting girls…..

Kiyone: Oh and what if you didn't have a code?

Kuwabara: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Hiei: - - What an idiot

Kurama: -Finally pulls the rose out of his hair, but now he is sneezing and coughing worse- I got it!

Hiei: Good, now stop holding it, and throw it away

Kurama: -Throws rose across the room-

Hiei: O-kay

Yusuke: So what should we do about Kurama's allergy?

Botan: I dono

Kayko: This is strange, why is it that all of a sudden Kurama gets allergic to roses?

Kiyone: I dono, you're smart, you figure it out

Kayko: -.-

Doorbell rings-

Shizuru: I'll get it -Answers door, and the mail dude hands Shizuru Yusuke's mail- It's the mail, Yusuke

Yusuke: Oh

Plauge: -goes back to playing DDR-

Kiyone: -Listens to Manazashi no aria ((Hiei's battle theme, but I think it's a mix of Hiei and the batman theme...lol and I really have this song))

Hiei: - -

Shizuru: O-kay, Yusuke….there's a letter that wants you to become a lingerie model…

Plauge: -Falls over-

Kiyone: -Stops singing, and twitches-

Hiei and Kurama: OO

Yusuke, Kayko, and Botan: O.O

Yukina: Ok then…

Kuwabara: Hmmm…I think you should take the job

Every single last damn person but Kuwa…even Meimei: OO

Kuwabara: What?

Yukina: -Slowly walks away-

Kiyone: -Walks over to Kuwa- you…..are….THE MOST TWISTED PERSON EVER!

Plauge: Yea

Hiei: -Shakes head-

Kuwabara: I don't see anything wrong with it

Shizuru: I do NOT know you, you are NOT my brother

Kiyone: -Kicks Kuwabara out, and goes back to listening to Manazashi no aria-

Hiei: Would you stop listening to that?

Kiyone: Ok then -Listens to Turn your back to the twilight-

Hiei: - -

Plauge: Can I go back to DDR now?

Kurama: Hopefully

Plauge: Yay! -Goes back to dancing-

Yusuke: -Rips up letter from the people- Ok that's done

Yukina: -Sighs-

Kiyone: So how are you feeling, Kurama?

Kurama: Much better….I still can't believe it

Kiyone: Nether can I

Hiei: No one can

Yusuke: Really…..

Kuwabara: -Pops in the window- you should have taken the job, Urameshi.

Yusuke: O.o Get out of my house!

Kuwabara: I'm outside, not in your house…duh!

Hiei: -.- He means get away from his house…duh

Kuwabara: No one asked you, Shorty

Plauge: -Beats Kuwabara with a noodle until he leaves, and gets away from the window-

Kuwabara: Ahhhhh -Leaves-

Kiyone: O-kay -Watches alone the music video, but it's a Hiei x Kurama yaoi video…..doesn't look it though. Thank god - - -

Hiei: Must you watch THAT!

Kurama: Really

Kiyone: Fine! -Listens to Saiyuki-Still Time-piano-

Yusuke: This is a weird day we're having………

Yukina: Yeah….

Kurama: I wish this was just a bad dream that we could wake up from

Kiyone: That'd be good for you, wouldn't it?

Kurama: -.-+

Yusuke: Maybe you won't be allergic to roses by tomorrow…

Kurama: Allergies don't go away overnight, Yusuke

Yusuke: But you weren't allergic to roses before….

Kurama: That's true…

Kiyone: Hmmm… I'm bored

Kurama: Yeah….

Awkward silence-

Hiei: O-kaaay then

Yusuke: It's too quiet

Plauge: -Watching TV-

Kiyone: -Joins her-

Kurama: Sooo…

Hiei: So what?

Kurama: That's it, I don't know

Hiei: ….Yeeaa….ok

Yusuke: -Falls out of the com chair laughing.-

Kiyone: -Turns around and looks at Yusuke.- What's so funny?

Yusuke: -Points to the computer while laughing uncontrollably-

On the computer, there are pictures of Hiei's secret life. It includes him as a:

Astronaut

A DBZ character (Looks like Vegeta, but Hiei's VA also plays Android 17, Garlic Jr. and some other dude I think.)

A super sayian

A teddy bear

A cereal mascot

A Princess

A secret agent

The president of Japan (Ouch)

A Pokemon (Pikachu I think err)

A pimp

One of the Sailor Senshi (Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon err... That stuff, I never knew why they said Senshi)

((The following are actually on a Hiei site I went to... Kurayami made it.. it's really nice….she makes funny games… one of em ..I'm not sure if its still there... But it was called Kill Kuwabara!-

Kiyone: Omg…….Hiei

Hiei: What?

Kiyone: You're a Teddy Bear!

Yusuke: -Bursts out laughing again.-

Ok well I'll end it there.. OO lol sorry... uh I gotta find the link to Kurayami's site and I'll post on the next ficcy… you should go ' Hehehe ok well err. I'll go write Ch 5 now…. .


	5. The Christmas gift and clocks

Ok hi everyone, Hina here...here starts Ch5. O.o Thunder. Must be the rain from Huston that Fira got that's coming to Baton Rouge now. Okay well I'll start it now...: Looks out the window, and at the rain.:

Yusuke: -Points to the computer while laughing uncontrollably-

On the computer, there are pictures of Hiei's secret life. It includes him as a:

Astronaut

A DBZ character (Looks like Vegeta, but Hiei's VA also plays Android 17, Garlic Jr. and some other dude I think.)

A super sayian

A teddy bear

A cereal mascot

A Princess

A secret agent

The president of Japan (Ouch)

A Pokemon (Pikachu I think err)

A pimp

One of the Sailor Senshi (Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon err... That stuff, I never knew why they said Senshi)

((The following are actually on a Hiei site I went to... Kurayami made it.. it's really nice….she makes funny games… one of em ..I'm not sure if its still there... But it was called Kill Kuwabara!-

Kiyone: Omg…….Hiei

Hiei: What?

Kiyone: You're a Teddy Bear!

Yusuke: -Bursts out laughing again.-

Hiei: -Walks to the computer screen, and clicks on A teddy bear.-

On the screen, a picture of a beige teddy bear is shown. The eyes of the bear are Hiei's. The bear is holding a heart, and it's bottom of it's foot has a hearts on it. To the side the Hiei-bear is saying "Hug me and you die."-

Hiei: 

Kiyone: Watch me hug it, and not get killed.

Plauge: -Hugs the bear-

Hiei: Hn.

Plauge: HA!

Kiyone: -Hugs the Hiei bear.-

Hiei: . . . . 

Yusuke: -Gets up.- I am okkkkaaaay

Kiyone: -Clicks the picture of Hiei as an astronaut.-

Yusuke: -Falls back over laughing.-

Hiei: Eh….--;;

Yusuke: I'm ok, I'm o-kaaaaaaaaaaay.

Kiyone: I know what I'll get Hiei for Christmas!

Yusuke: What?

Kiyone: A spaceship, to go claim other planets in the name of 'Hieitopia!'

Yusuke: Good idea.

Hiei: --;;;

A few hours later..--

Plauge: -Looks at the clock.- Wow, it's almost midnight,

Kurama: Oh..

Kiyone: I wonder if you're still allergic to roses, Kurama.

Kurama: Eh….

Hiei: Let's find out! -Gets a rose and holds it in front of Kurama's face.-

Kurama: -Sneezes and the petals of the rose are scattered in Hiei's face.-

Hiei: --+ Well, we know the answer to that, now don't we?

Yusuke: Yup.

Kiyone: Bless you, Kurama.

Kurama: Thank you.. 

Hiei: -Throws the stem of the rose behind him and it hits the floor.-

The grandfather clock begins to chime and notify that it's 12:00.-

-Yusuke's front door flies open, with two shadowy figures in the doorway.-

O-o Ok, that's it for Ch. 5! I'll give someone a cookie if they're able to guess the two people in the doorway.

Hiei: -.- I know..

Hinageshi: Shut up…..I figured you would know.

Haku: IKNOW I KNOW! I will have my cookie! Muwhahahahaaaa!

Hinageshi: -.- Oh boy, who Haku?

Haku: -Name of person one—It's a guy..- -Name of person two, it's a girl.-


	6. Meimei, Kuwabara and the daisies?

What is up! . Hina here….aaand do yew know what time it is?

Hiei: 6:21pm.

Hinageshi: Yes, but that's not my point. It's time for Chapter 6, w0ot!

Haku: Time to listen to Al the killer? Or another CoCa song?

Hina: -.-+ I'll go with the CoCa thing….I own nothing, but Katherine owns Plauge, and Erica owns Meimei!

Yusuke: Yup.

Kiyone: Bless you, Kurama.

Kurama: Thank you.. 

Hiei: -Throws the stem of the rose behind him and it hits the floor.-

The grandfather clock begins to chime and notify that it's 12:00.-

Yusuke's front door flies open, with two shadowy figures in the doorway.-

Yusuke: Hello…

Kiyone: -Listening to Al the killer...(Me: Who saw that one coming?)-

One of the figures in the doorway steps of the shadows.-

Kiyone: Let this colony know in the name of the dead we're coming!

Hiei: --;;;

The other shadow steps forward.-

Plauge: it's the Pansy!

Kiyone: Huh, what? '' Bye bye world….bye bye world….

Hiei: -Unplugs Kiyone's headphones to her cd player.-

Kiyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ;;

Meimei: --;; Am now a pansy!

Kiyone: Are too. -Plugs her headphones back in.-

Yusuke: Kuwabara?

Kuwabara: I like daisies…

Plauge: O.o

Kurama: O-kaaay, interesting statement.

Kiyone: Good eye sniper, I'll shoot, you run.

Meimei: Yes we are back, to get revenge! :)

Hiei: Pfft, please. You can't even harm Kuwabara, much less us.

Kuwabara: What are you saying, shorty?

Hiei: --;; Let me say it in terms you'll both understand. Weak two of you are.

Yusuke: … You sounded likeYoda…

Hiei: Who?

Kiyone: Slowly the pen touches the paper, in the guidance of the words that you write.

Meimei: I am an Amazon, therefore I am strong!

Hiei: Yeaaah, keep believing that.

Kuwabara: I'm stronger than her right?

Plauge: Hmm…who is weaker?

Yusuke: Uhhhhh….O-o

Kurama: I don't know…. Kuwabara did defeat some demons in the Dark Tournament.

Yusuke: Erm, Meimei…uhh.

Hiei: --; They're both weak, so let's see.

Kiyone: But you you you had better things to do, Liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar. Ignoring the words of your obnoxious little brother, Kill or be killed spilled the words from your mother.

Plauge: I saaay..hmm….Forget it!

Yusuke: So, are the two of you going to get your revenge?

Meimei: Yes!

Kuwabara: Daisies..

Kurama: O-o

Kiyone: Your father's dead, he passed in his sleep. And I woke to the sounds of her crying. Your father's dead he passed in his sleep, and I woke to the sounds of her crying. Your father's dead he passed in his sleep, and I woke to the sounds of her crying. Your father's dead he passed in his sleep. Pray for us all, for us all, pray for us all.

Meimei: Stop singing Coheed and Cambria!

Kiyone: Make me, kitty!

Meimei: -Takes Kiyone cd player, and breaks it in half.-

Kurama: Conflict…

Kiyone: OO Y-Y-Y-ou………………………………………………………………………..

Kuwabara: I like eggs..

Yusuke: Kuwabara, shut up!

Kuwabara: But I do….

Kiyone: …Wait. if you broke the cd player, then my cd is broken too.

Hiei: … I have an idea, take the copy you burned Meimei!

Kiyone: Did I put 21:13 on her cd? OO

Meimei: -Pokes Hiei's jagan with a stick.-

Plauge: -Fwaps Meimei upside the head with a wet noodle.-

O.o If Erica really did that, I'd be so mad. Oh yeah, well here ends Chapter 6. Hehehee…

Hiei: How many chapters is this story going to be?

Hina: Don't know. Will figure that out when we get there!

Haku: Road Trip! Woo!

Hina: I never to make Kiyone sing 21:13….damn..this sucks.


	7. I hate herfoolish child

Hi everyone! Looks like we're starting Chapter7! ..w/o CoCa... :Cries, while listening to her cd.:

Hehehe..wel erm here we go!

Kiyone: …Wait. if you broke the cd player, then my cd is broken too.

Hiei: … I have an idea, take the copy you burned Meimei!

Kiyone: Did I put 21:13 on her cd? OO

Meimei: -Pokes Hiei's jagan with a stick.-

Plauge: -Fwaps Meimei upside the head with a wet noodle.-

Meimei: OW! What'd you do that for?

Kiyone: Oh geeze… I swear..

Hiei: --;;

Meimei: What did I do?

Yusuke: -Walks back from Meimei's house with the burned Coheed and Cambria cd.- Look what I got!

Kiyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY 333333333333333:;Grabs the cd and begins listening to it.-

Meimei: THAT'S MINE! YOU CAN'T STEAL! –Slaps Kiyone and takes her cd back along with Kiyone's cd player.—

Kurama: O.o I feel a fight..

Kuwabara: Cat Fight! Erm dragon vs cat?(Meimei is a cat demon, Kiyone is a dragon demon.))

Meimei: TT

Kiyone: ' Aho dozi baka neka!

Meimei: A what?

Kiyone: --Idea—

Hiei: --Watches a light bulb go off.—

Kiyone: --Kicks Meimei in the shin, grabs her cd player and starts listening to it while running.—Muwhahaha!

Meimei: OWOWOWOWOWOW GET BACK HERE!

Kiyone: XDD Can't catch me, kitty kit!

Kurama: O-o

Meimei starts chasing Kiyone.—

Hiei: --Trips Meimei.— Clumsy..

Meimei: --Falls, hits floor, ow.—TT Hiei!

Hiei: That's my name!

Meimei: --Pushes Hiei out of her way and continues to chase Kiyone.—I WANT MY CD BACK!

Hiei: Oh no she just fucking didn't do that! ….. 

Yusuke: I think she did.

Kurama: She's determined.

Kiyone: HAHAHA HAAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YOU'LL NEVERTAKE ME ALIVE, COPPERS! –Runs into another room with her headphones on.—

Meimei: -Follows her.--

Hiei: --Gets up and grabs Meimei by her tail before she enters the next room.—Where could you be going, Miss Kitty? Hmm? Is it so important that you have to act in such a manner?

Meimei: -Scratches Hiei's face.- LET ME GO!

Hiei: …………..--+ -Super pissed—

Meimei : -Makes weirdo kitty annoyed sounds.—

Hiei: --Throws Meimei down and kicks her in the stomache.—Say another word, and your dead, again.

Meimei: --Bites Hiei's ankle.—

Hiei: ….

Kiyone:--Peeks her head in—But when the answer that you want is in the question that you state. Come what may

come what may.

Hiei: --Picks Meimei up and throws her across the room.-

CereCere, and MaeMae(Mei's rp sisters) Poof in along with Kualiong. (Another amazon)—

Yusuke: This'll be interesting.

Kiyone: XDD I'd like to see them try and take this cd player from my grasp! Muwhahahahaaaa!

Hiei: O-kaaay.

End of chapter 7.. XDDD

Hina: Mei's gonna hate me for this..

Haku: XDD


	8. I swear, Meimei needs help

Hey! Chapter 8 starts now! XDDD This will be awesome! XDDD

Hiei: --Picks Meimei up and throws her across the room.-

CereCere, and MaeMae(Mei's rp sisters) Poof in along with Kualiong. (Another amazon)—

Yusuke: This'll be interesting.

Kiyone: XDD I'd like to see them try and take this cd player from my grasp! Muwhahahahaaaa!

Hiei: O-kaaay.

Meimei: SISTERS!

MaeMae: What's wrong, Mei?

Meimei: Yusuke took my Coheed and Cambria cd, gave it to Kiyone, and now she won't give it back! Now Hiei's being a bastard!

Hiei: She's really getting on my nerves today.

Kualiong: Did you do anything to them?

Meimei: Nope, they're just mean.

CereCere: I see.

Yusuke: Pfft. Meimei's the one who got jealous of Kiyone and broke her cd player and broke it in half!

MaeMae: Is this true?

Meimei: I have no idea what they are talking about!

Kiyone: Yes you do! Gawd.. Hey Al the Killer is on.

Hiei: -.-

Kiyone: Let this colony know in the name of the dead we're coming

When I kill her, I'll have her

Dance upon the graves of the dead, upon your name

Die white girls, die white girls

Dance upon the graves of the dead, upon the graves of the dead.

CereCere: --Walks over to Kiyone.—May I have Meimei's cd and cd player back?

Kiyone: Not until she buys me a newcd and a cd payer. She broke mine in half!

CereCere: --Grabs the CD player—

Kiyone: OO I WAS LISTENING TO AL THE KILLER, YOU FOOL! –Unsheathes a dagger hidden in her belt and stabs Cere in the back.--

Yusuke: Oh boy… The war of the ..uhh…whatever

Cere: O.O –Turns around and punches Kiyone in the face—

Kiyone: --Takes her dagger, and stabs Cere repeatedly until she falls over. Then she takes the cd player back.—

Don't EVER interrupt my music, foolish girl.

MaeMae: CERECERE! –Runs to her.-

Hiei: That was odd.

Plauge: --Pokes Kualiong in the eye.—Poke. He he…

Kualiong: OO -Grabs the poking finger and bends it in half, until a snap is heard.—

Plauge: Fuck! My finger…

Hiei: --;; --Walks over to Kualiong and grabs her by the neck, then punches her in the face.—

MaeMae: -Looks up at Kiyone who is banging her head to the music.— I'll avenge my fallen sister!

Kiyone: That's nice. –She sheathed her dagger in it's leather sheath which was hidden on her belt.—But I'll give you this warning, if you summon enough courage to touch this cd player with this cd in it, you will face pain.

MaeMae: Heh.

Kiyone: -walks past MaeMae, giving her a glare and walks on over to Plauge and Hiei.—

Chapter 8 ish done! Woo! Now onto 9!


	9. Meimei and the new member of the broken ...

Oh boy, Chapter 9:Disco::Sighs: Lol, This is getting funny.

Hiei: --;; --Walks over to Kualiong and grabs her by the neck, then punches her in the face.—

MaeMae: -Looks up at Kiyone who is banging her head to the music.— I'll avenge my fallen sister!

Kiyone: That's nice. –She sheathed her dagger in its leather sheath which was hidden on her belt.—but I'll give you this warning, if you summon enough courage to touch this CD player with this cd in it, you will face pain.

MaeMae: Heh.

Kiyone: -walks past MaeMae, giving her a glare and walks on over to Plauge and Hiei.—

Plauge: Damn it, she broke my finger!

Kiyone: Who did?

Plauge: -Points to Kualiong.—

Kiyone: Ah. Well, we should get rid of the amazons.

Yusuke: Yup! –Stands up—

Kurama: --Still sitting- Umm…

Hiei: Oh yeah, well uh..Use the death seed!

Kurama: Hmm…

Kiyone: Or melee.

Kurama: Melee..: Sighs:

Hiei: --; What about my idea?

Kurama: Who knows if I'm allergic to just Roses.

Hiei: Fine… …

Meimei: I want stuff back!

Kiyone: I want mine back too.

Meimei: I want mine more than you want yours.

Kiyone: Sure you do. -.-

Meimei: Well I do, at least your stuff wasn't stolen!

Kiyone: At least your stuff wasn't broken in half, yet. You broke mine, so I want compensation!

Meimei: Co-m-pen-Who?

Kiyone: Oh lord. Compensation! That's when you break something that doesn't belong to you, and the owner of that item would like the money to get a new object that was broken or the object broken,

Meimei: I'm not giving you anything!

Kiyone: Looks like you just did.-Holds up Meimei's CD player.-

MaeMae: That doesn't belong to you!

Yusuke: Well then, maybe Meimei shouldn't go around breaking other people's stuff.

Meimei: --Is so mad, she punches the T.V screen, and it breaks.—

Yusuke: MY TV!

Hiei: O.o

Kurama: Oh boy.

Plauge: Now look at what she did! --Magically playing Jak3 on another TV in another room.—

Yusuke: O.o o.O

Meimei: ……………….

Hiei: Meimei, you do know you're buying Yusuke a new TV.

Meimei: if Kiyone wouldn't have took my stuff, and made me so angry, then maybe the TV wouldn't be broken.

Hiei: Well maybe, if you hadn't broken Kiyone's stuff into a million pieces, everything would be fine and dandy?

Kuwabara: And we could get our revenge…. –Sighs, and eats an egg.—

Kurama: O-kaaaaaaaaaaay.

Kiyone: Ok well erm, since this is Yusuke's house, and I really don't think he wants Amazons running around in it. I think it's best if the Amazon girl scouts packed up their little camping gig and left.

MaeMae: Not without Mei-Chan's CD player and her CD!

Hiei: Oh lord.

Plauge: --Kicks Kualiong out and grabs MaeMae. -- --+

MaeMae: O.o

Plauge: --Throws MaeMae out.—

Meimei: --Stands firmly on the floor in front of Yusuke's broken TV.—

Hiei: Meimei, you're leaving. I think Kuwabara has been a better presence here than you.

Kuwabara: w0ot

Meimei: So he's better than me?

Kurama: Maybe…

Meimei: Kurama! You're supposed to be the smart one!

Yusuke, Hiei, Plauge and Kiyone: He is the smart one.

Kurama: Yeah!

Meimei: Well he's dumb now, if he can't pick me over Kuwabaka.

Kurama: --;; So you're calling me dumb when you can't even say the alphabet?

Meimei: I canto say it! Watch

A, B, C,D, E, F, G ,H………………………………W, X, K, O, P, S, N, M, R,Y, J, L, V, U,I, TQ, Z.

Kurama: ….. I bet your grammar is awful too!

Meimei: Riiight.

Yusuke: Let's have her take a spelling test!

Plauge: And other language tests.

Hiei: This will be interesting…

Kurama: ok, Yusuke, Plauge and Hiei, start making a spelling test for Meimei. Kiyone, you and I will make the other one.

Kiyone: kay.

W0ot End of the long chapter. I wonder how bad Meimei will do on this test?


	10. The test, and Meimei snaps!

Chapter 10! Yay! who knows when the fun will end? O.o So suspenseful! Muwhahahahaaaa, you will just have to find out!

Yusuke: Let's have her take a spelling test!

Plauge: And other language tests.

Hiei: This will be interesting…

Kurama: ok, Yusuke, Plauge and Hiei, start making a spelling test for Meimei. Kiyone, you and I will make the other one.

Kiyone: kay.

A few moments later.—

Kurama: Ok Meimei, here is your first test. The spelling test!

Kurama hands Meimei the paper with her test on it and hands her a pen.—

The test looks like this --

Unscramble the following words, and spell them correctly.

Ocw

iep

urpelp

hgual

annab

amenr

gigyp

llorad

menkoy

10. kntaaa

Bonus! Unscramble this sentence!

Eimeim si oolf a , lkii I liwl reh.

The following is Meimei's answers-

1Woc

2 Pei

3 Upelple

4 Galuh

5 Nanab

6 menra

7 yggip

8 llarod

9 keymon

10 katnaa

Bonus: imeIme is loof a, liki I ilwl reh.

Kurama: OO

Hiei: Somewhere, out in the world of today, a dictionary has been engulfed in flames.

Yusuke: That poor, poor dictionary.

Kiyone: Give her my test! Now!

Meimei: I'm soo smart.

Plauge: Sure you are.

Kiyone: TAKE IT! Hands Meimei my test.

Meimei: Reads what's on the paper. Keeps flipping the test over and over.

Hiei: What'd you write?

Kiyone: Flip over on both sides….

Hiei: Oh.

Kiyone: Hands Meimei another sheet of paper.

Meimei: …. Reads it

Kiyone: Well?

Meimei: I am not going to c-open-sate!

Kiyone: Fine then, I keep your CD player.

Meimei: NO! GIVE IT BACK NOW! Stands up.

Kiyone: NO!

Yusuke: --;;

Kurama: Hands Meimei her test results.—

Meimei: a 0? How can this be! I TOLD YOU KURAMA WAS STUPID! HE CAN'T EVEN RECOGNIZE SMARTNESS SUCH AS MYSELF!

Kurama: --;;;

Hiei: Hears a dictionary crying.

Meimei: ……. Slaps Hiei.

Hiei: …

Meimei: Humph.

Yusuke: Pokes Meimei.

Meimei: Slaps Yusuke.

Yusuke: ….

Plauge: Kicks Meimei.

Meimei: Punches Plauge.

Kiyone: Hits Meimei over the head with a dictionary.

Hiei: You will be avenged. Sigh.

Meimei: Hits everyone with her Math text books.

Kurama: Grabs the book and hits Meimei with it.

Meimei: O.o

End of Chapter 10! On to..11! .


End file.
